


waking up beside you

by sarcoline_sails



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Shsjsjsj I apologise, Smut, Whooop, basically lazy(ish not really) morning sex, blatant disregard for human imperfection, but also fluff, but then again this is harry and Niall we’re talking about so, hiiii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcoline_sails/pseuds/sarcoline_sails
Summary: harry and niall just really love each other. ‘specially in the morning.-AIGHT PROCEED WITH CAUTION.





	waking up beside you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok  
> 1) It kind of slipped my mind that humans aren’t exactly perfect and they’ve got this thing called “morning breath” so just. Bear with me :)  
> 2) IT WAS SPOSED TO BE FLUFFY CUDDLES BUT  
> 3) As always take it with a bit (a lot) of salt I honestly don’t know what I’m doing
> 
> ENJOY!

Niall woke up with a yawn, rolling his shoulders a bit before snuggling back into a warm, familiar body. He tilted his head up, taking in his lovely boyfriend beside him. He knew it was borderline creepy, but he loved watching Harry sleep, especially during those rare occasions that Niall would wake up before him. The sunlight filtered throughout the room, catching on Harry’s long eyelashes and casting him in a warm glow, and his plush pink lips were parted just slightly and he looked so _soft_.  
He felt a smile crawl up to his lips, and he pressed delicate kisses to Harry’s collarbone, taking his time between each one and tracing a cursory pattern atop his laurel tattoos. He grinned wider as he felt Harry stir beneath his lips, and he trailed his kisses up higher to the warmth of Harry’s neck.  
The brunette hummed happily, and Niall felt the rumble of it in his chest as he slid his hand up Harry’s tattooed body.  
“Mmm, morning, babe.”  
Niall loved Harry’s morning voice, so rough and course but also quiet and loving. He lazily swung a leg over Harry’s hip, straddling him with a cheeky grin and watching as he slowly revealed his green eyes.  
“Hello, gorgeous.”  
Harry smiled at that, and Niall playfully poked at one of his dimples, making the taller of the two laugh quietly. They gazed at each other for a moment, equally goofy and adoring smiles adorning their faces.  
“I love you.”  
“Love you more, Haz.”  
Harry leaned up and captured his lips with his own, moving them lightly together as he brought Niall back down with him. He smiled into the kiss, bringing his hands to rest atop Niall’s hips as Niall kept himself upright with his elbows on either side of Harry’s face. The two kissed leisurely and slow, Harry running his hand soothingly up and down Niall’s back.  
Niall was surprised when he felt Harry lick at his lip, but he let him in without hesitation. The kiss grew more heated as their tongues swirled and danced but it was filled with passion and care and Niall felt his heart begin to melt at how much love was put into it. Niall sucked on Harry’s bottom lip, tugging the way he knew he loved, and with a soft groan, Harry flipped their positions, rolling Niall on his back so that he was back to his “side” of the bed (though they really both slept tangled together) with the comfortable weight of Harry on top of him. Harry parted from him soon after, smiling as he chased his lips before he moved to press gentle kisses down Niall’s neck, making sure to love on every one of his cute little moles before he pushed himself up just enough to look Niall in the eye.  
“You’re so beautiful.” Niall felt himself flush, cheeks hurting from how wide his smile was and Harry kissed the small dimple in his left cheek. “My handsome boy.”  
Even after knowing Harry for as long as he has, he still never failed to be mesmerised by his sparkling green irises, getting lost in them every single time their eyes locked. They shared the same breath, accustomed to being so close to one another. Niall reached a hand up to twirl a strand of Harry’s brown curls between his fingers.  
“Kiss me.”  
And Harry did. He connected their lips together once more, tilting his head so he could deepen the kiss. Niall moaned as Harry rocked his hips against him and he tangled is fingers in the silky brown hair, tugging firmly. Harry clearly enjoyed it, shuddering with his whole body and licking deeper into Niall’s mouth. They made out for a while before Harry trailed his lips lower, nibbling a bit at Niall’s jaw and kissing down his unmarked, pale skin. Niall whimpered as Harry reached his hips, raising himself off the bed for Harry to remove his boxers. Harry moved to get a pillow from his side of the bed, placing it beneath Niall’s hips, and he pushed his thighs up so his legs bent at the knee.   
“Want you like this, want to see you while I pleasure you.” Niall sighed at Harry’s words, nodding shakily as he settled himself.  
Harry sucked a bite at the protruding hip bone, shooting Niall a sly smile as he skipped over his leaking cock and rubbed a hand over his inner thigh. Niall opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by his own choked out moan as Harry’s tongue poked tentatively at his rim, warm breath fanning against his cheeks.  
“Oh _fuck_ -” His breathing grew more laboured as Harry slipped his tongue in, opening him up as he licked inside him feverently. His deft tongue curled against Niall’s walls, holding Niall down by the hips to prevent him from squirming. Harry hummed against him, making Niall whine with the stimulation as he thrusted his tongue in a few more times before he pulled out. Harry licked his lips and looked up at Niall, face a bit shiny with his own spit, a look so obscene paired with his dilated eyes and flushed face that Niall couldn’t control the deep groan that rumbled from his chest.  
“Taste so good, babe,” Harry breathed, panting teasingly down on Niall’s untouched cock, making him twitch with need. “Wanna eat you out ‘til the end of time, make you feel good as I fuck you with my tongue.”  
Niall whined helplessly, jerking his hips under Harry’s vice-like grip. “C’mon, Harry, please, n-need your cock, need your tongue, your fingers, c’mon- fuck, Harry, do something.”  
Harry practically growled as he shoved down his briefs and fumbled with the drawer on the bedside table, grabbing at the half-empty bottle of lube, placing it beside him on the bed as he reached over for a condom. He was about to tear open the packet when Niall’s fingers circled his wrist, beaconing him to look up at Niall’s clouded blue eyes.  
“No, Haz, I-” he bit his lip, “Inside, want you to come inside me.”  
Harry groaned loudly and discarded the unused condom, smothering Niall with a searing kiss as he blindly lubed himself up along with his fingers and capped the bottle.   
He teased a finger around Niall’s already wet entrance, pushing it past the rim with ease and watching as Niall’s back arched wonderfully off the bed. He was already a bit loose, so Harry slipped in another, scissoring his fingers and curling them to rub against his prostate. Niall’s chest heaved and he glistened with sweat, whimpering with want as Harry thrust his fingers faster and peppered kisses across his chest, still leaving his cock weeping and untouched.  
“So, so beautiful.”  
Niall moaned, bringing a hand to cup Harry’s neck and pull him back into a wet and needy kiss as Harry worked him up to three fingers, distracting himself from the temporary burn of the stretch. A few more moments and the pleasure began to overrule the pain, and Niall pulled away, breathing heavily on Harry’s lips.  
“M’ready, Harry, c’mon, fill me up-” His voice broke in a whine as Harry removed his fingers and pressed his tip against him, pushing himself until his head slipped passed the ring of muscle, the two of them moaning together at the sensation. Niall cried out as Harry bottomed out, and Harry watched in fascination as Niall took him with little resistance. It took all of his willpower to keep himself from fucking into his tight heat, allowing Niall time to adjust to his size as he kissed gingerly at his face. First his forehead, his cute button nose, his two charmingly flushed cheeks, and then finally his parted, swollen lips.  
“You’re doing great, baby, so perfect for me,” Harry whispered against his lips, making Niall smile weakly as he nodded.  
“You can move, Haz.”  
Harry gave him one more quick kiss and pulled out, groaning as Niall’s walls dragged against him, his head ghosting along Niall’s entrance before he slowly entered him again, practically drinking up the moans and whimpers that tumbled from Niall’s pink lips. He leaned down to kiss him messily and he sank his teeth into Niall’s lip, thrusting into him once again. Niall moaned unabashedly, locking his ankles behind Harry’s back for a new angle as he kissed him back with no restraint.  
“God, you’re so good, babe, taking it so well,” Harry mumbled between frenzied kisses, moaning against Niall’s lips as he sped up his thrusts. “I love you so fucking much.”  
Niall only nodded, unable to form words as he clenched down on his cock, but Harry understood. Understood that Niall loved him just as much as he loved Niall, would give him the stars if so much as hinted at wanting them.  
Harry moved Niall’s knee to hook around his shoulder, changing the angle so that he nailed Niall’s prostate with every thrust, and Niall was practically shaking with the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving.  
“Fuck, Harry, I’m-” Niall almost screamed when Harry wrapped a hand around his achingly hard cock, pumping roughly in time with his thrusts and granting Niall the attention he needed.   
“That’s it, Ni, come for me, babe.” His voice was a hoarse whisper by now, and that was all it took for Niall to let go. Harry watched Niall come undone, shooting ropes of cum between their chests as his head flew back with a shout of Harry’s name, eyes screwed shut as his orgasm slammed into him and Harry wished he could take a picture to capture his absolute beauty in that moment.  
Harry connected their lips again, kissing Niall roughly as he thrust faster, chasing his own release as the blonde whimpered with his sensitivity.   
“Haz,” Niall parted from the kiss, and Harry shivered as he panted hotly by his ear. “Fill me up with your cum, Harry, let me feel you deep inside.”  
Harry came with a choked sob, shooting his load far inside Niall and rocking his hips shallowly as he rode out his orgasm. Niall moaned softly at the feeling of Harry’s warmth inside him, clenching around him to milk him as best as he could.   
Once Harry was spent, he pulled out, kissing the frown off of Niall’s forehead as he winced lightly. He lazily fell on top of Niall, ignoring the cum smeared between them in favour of dousing Niall with little kisses all over his face and chest.  
“I love you so much, Ni,” he breathed against his neck, smiling at the shiver than ran through Niall’s body. Niall laughed drowsily and carded his fingers through Harry’s sweaty mess of hair.  
“Love you too, you lazy sod. Now get up, we need to shower.”  
Harry grumbled as Niall pushed him off of himself, pouting childishly as Niall got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He walked with a sway in his hips, drawing Harry’s eyes to the soft swell of his ass, still dripping with his cum, and stopped outside the bathroom door to look at Harry over his shoulder with a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
“You gonna join me?”  
Harry doesn’t think he’s ever run faster in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> :)::)),,),),)
> 
> lo siento, mis amigos.


End file.
